The Animal and the Vixen
by destiny65
Summary: A women discovers that she has made the biggest mistake of her life when she gets drunk and marries a wrestler she dispises.
1. An Awful Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the WWE incorporation or to themselves**

**The Animal and the Vixen**

**Summary:** A women discovers that she has made the biggest mistake of her life when she gets drunk and marries a wrestler, who she is hates.

**Chapter 1:An Awful Awakening**

* * *

She began to open her eyes, as Victoria wondered to herself were she was. She began to look around and noticed she was in a hotel room, but it wasn't hers. She tried to get out of bed, only to discover a muscular arm tightly wrapped around her waist. She then notice a wedding ring on his finger.

"Oh my god! I slept with a married man!" she thought. She then began to look at his face to see who was the muscular man, only to be shocked to see Dave Batista staring strait at her with a grin plastered on his face.

" Morning beautiful" he chuckled.

"What happened?"

"Let's say you found out why they call me the animal."

She wasn't shocked that much since they were in the same bed with no clothing on, so you'd probably put the pieces together.

"What are you taking about?! I thought you were married!? You have a wedding ring!"

He began to chuckle louder, " So do you, I am married to you."

She got out of bed instantly and began to scream so loud that someone half way around the world could hear her. She then ran strait into the bathroom and locked herself in.

Batista then had to get out of bed and walked toward the bathroom door and began to knock on the door, then he yelled

" C'mon baby, let me in!"

" No! Just leave me alone!"

"No! Now open the door or I'll knock it down!"

"Don't I'm going to take a shower!"

"Fine! But hurry up, we have to leave for the arena soon!"

So Victoria took the shower and came out of the bathroom only having a towel covering her body.

Victoria then began to blush, "Can you leave?"

"And why would I wanna do that?"

"Because I have to change." said Victoria blushing even harder.

Batista couldn't stop grinning, " Fine," and with that he went outside on the balcony to look at the scenary.

After Victoria got ready, she let Dave come back in.

" So when are we getting the divorce"

"Who said anything about a divorce?"

"What do you mean we're not getting a divorce?"

" Vicky, I know you don't want to be in this marriage, and I know you think it was a mistake, but for me it wasn't."

Victoria didn't know that Batista came closer toward her while she was talking.

Victoria was about to say she didn't care but was shocked to find that she had another pair of lips on hers.

Victoria instantly pushed him away and ran out the door.


	2. Ariving at the Arena

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the WWE incorporation or to themselves**

**The Animal and the Vixen**

**Summary:** A women discovers that she has made the biggest mistake of her life when she gets drunk and marries a wrestler, who she is hates.

**Chapter 2:Ariving at the Arena**

* * *

As soon as she left his room, Victoria apparently forgot her luggage their," and since I have a match in a couple of hours, that bag is very important for me since it has all my gear in it! Damn it! Now I have to go back to _his_ room" thought Victoria 

So Victoria had no other choice but to turn around and go back to Batista's hotel room.

When Victoria approached his hotel room door, she softly knocked on the door, somehow she felt like that their was another reason (other than getting her bags) of coming back to his hotel room. As she was wondering what it was, Batista opened the door, and was staring at Victoria in bewildermint. Since she wasn't paying any attention to him, he decided to approach her, and give her a kiss on the lips, which got Victoria's attention instantly since she slapped him pretty hard.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You kissed me!"

"We're husband and wife, we're suppose to do that baby"

"Can you not call me that?"

" So then, why did you come back to the hotel?"

"I just forgot to grab my bags"

"Oh, since we're already late to the arena , I'll just take you their with me, and don't worry I'll get your bags for you."

"Um Thankyou, but it's okay, I can carry my own stuff, and I don't want you to hurt yourself by carrying both mine and your bags,"

"Fine"

And with that he gave Victoria only one bag that she keeps all her accesories in, so it didn't weight much and he carried the other two of their bags, which made Vitoria frown, but she soon let it go.

By the time she let it go, they were already by the parking alot.

After Batista put all their stuff away, Victoria began to wonder...

"Dave?"

"Yeah baby"

"Didn't Mr.McMahon want to see us as soon as we enter the arena?"

"yup"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Why, we didn't do anything wrong?"

"Ok I guess"

"Wait! Dave!"which caused Dave stop the car.

"What is it!? Is something wrong baby?!

"My dog! I left him at my freinds apartment! I need to go get him!"

"Don't worry baby, does you friend work with us?"

"Yeah"

"So she'll probably bring your dog with her"

"If you think so"

"I didn't know you had a dog"

"Yeah, his name's Pookie"

So after their little conversation they entered the arena, put their stuff in their individual locker rooms and walked together to Mr.McMahon's office.

* * *

destiny65:I don't know if Mr. McMahon is really dead or not but many people are saying it's just a scene and he wasn't actually hurt, so I just put him in the story. Oh and Victoria actually does have a dog named Pookie, to me he looks like a black chiuaua. 


	3. An Awkward Chat

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the WWE incorporation or to themselves**

**The Animal and the Vixen**

**Summary:** A women discovers that she has made the biggest mistake of her life when she gets drunk and marries a wrestler, who she is hates.

**Chapter 3:An awkward chat**

* * *

"Dave, Lisa, please sit down." said the very happy chairman.

"What did you want to see us about Mr. McMahon?"

Mr. McMahon handed them their scripts.

"Victoria I want to you turn heel and be a valet for your husband."

"Why? Wait how did you know we were married?"

"No disrespect to any of the Sodivas on smackdown, but someone of your standard, would easily defeat them or you can wrestle in the cruiser weight division... Randy told me."

"She'll be my valet"

"No I won't"

"There are alot of ruthless men in the cruiserweight division and remember what happened last time when you faced carlito?"

"Fine, I'll be his valet"

"Good to hear Lisa"

* * *

**Divas Lockeroom**

"Hey Mel"

"Hey Vickie!"

"I think I'm actually falling in love with..."

"With who? Your new hubby?" Melina teased.

Victoria felt so embarased.

" Actually...yeah I think I am, my stomache hurts alot, can you hold on I have to use the bathroom.''

"Sure"

Victoria went into the bathroom and puked!

"You okay Vickie?"

"No, I just threw up!"

"Okay, you just go to the doctor or something, I'll deal with Mr. McMahon and Dave" Said Melina as she handed her a bottle of cold water."

"Alright"

So with that Victoria drank a sip of water and went to the hospital in a taxi.

* * *

destiny65: R.I.P. Benoit family. 


	4. A Situation at the Hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the WWE incorporation or to themselves**

**The Animal and the Vixen**

**Summary:** A women discovers that she has made the biggest mistake of her life when she gets drunk and marries a wrestler, who she is hates.

**Chapter 4: A situation at the hospital**

* * *

"Hello Mrs.Batista I am Dr.Sanderson." 

"Nice to meet you Dr., please call me Victoria."

"Alright Victoria,what seems to be the problem?"

"Well I 've been feeling nauseas ever since I went to the arena."

"I see, have you had intercourse in the past couple of days?"

"Yes"

"Have you drank any alcholic beverages in the past couple of days? "

"yes... by accident ...aparently"

"hmmmmm"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well most people who drink alot feel nauseas or throw up, but since you also had intercourse, I don't know which one it is, "

"oh"

"But don't worry , the nausea of the drinking goes away in a day so if your still here tomarrow come back and I'll examine you."

"Ok thankyou very much Dr. Sanderson."

"Welcome dear, hears a note to give to your boss.

"Alright , thank you"

And Victoria left the hopital in another Taxi with the note in hand.

She seemed bewildered on this predicament.

* * *

destiny65: I sorry I have not written another chapter it's just that my internet hasn't been working so I wasn't able to. 


	5. Beginning of a Wild Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the WWE incorporation or to themselves**

**The Animal and the Vixen**

**Summary:** A women discovers that she has made the biggest mistake of her life when she gets drunk and marries a wrestler, who she is hates.

Chapter 5

* * *

Victoria went back to her and Dave's hotel, not caring that her bags were at the arena and her dog still wasn't with her. 

A couple of hours later,Dave came back looking(with Victoria's gear) tired and sweaty but somehow the animal still seemed to keep a grin plastered on his face.

Victoria looked at him in annoyance"What!?"

"I got you a present"

"I'm not in the mood for a present"

And at that exact moment, a hyperactive chiuaua comes running in.

"Pookie!!!!!"

"Feelin better baby?"

"I'm happier but I'm still sick and stop calling me that!"

After that Batista started playing with the puppy with her, when they were about to go outside to walk the pooch, Victoria's phone rang, so Batista had to walk the pup alone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vickie!"

"Oh hey Mel!"

"What the doctor say?"

"She said I'm either hung over or pregnant but Dave doesn't know"

"Oh really?' looks like someone had a little too much fun on their honey moon huh?"

"Oh shut up!"

"So wanna have a sleep over with some of the divas, remember we planned it a couple of days ago?"

"Sure, can we do it in my hotel?

"I just have to phone the other girls to tell em"

"Okay I just have to tell Dave"

"K, see you in a bit"

"You too Mel"

"They both hung up the phone and by the time she did, her husband came back gasping for breath.

"Man... can ... that...dog ...run!"

"Well she is a hyper baby chiuaua, what do you expect?"

Since he was daydreaming about Victoria too much and wasn't paying much attention he asked

"It's a girl?"

Ignoring his question Victoria asked

"by the way, um ...Dave , me and some of the other divas were gonna have a slumber party tonight, and I accidentily forgot about it so can I have it here?"

"Sure"

"thankyou, um but can you stay over with the other divas boyfriends, because since we're having a slumber party for girls only, it would only be right if you guys were to have slumber party"

"..."

Victoria kept staring at him out of fear

"alright "was his only word pretending not to have seen the fear in her eye.

"thankyou, um melina is going to be here in a couple of minutes and she's going to bring johnny with her so he'll show you were it is"

"ok"said dave and got ready.

* * *

destiny65: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post, its because I have so much homework and not alot of time to myself now a days because of it:D


End file.
